Digital images and photographs are typically stored as individually compressed files. In the current computing era, however, that approach can be inefficient. For example, today people increasingly use their mobile devices to take photos, and each new generation of mobile devices includes updated cameras that support more and more megapixels, ultimately resulting in larger volumes of photos that require more storage space. Further, people often capture multiple photos of the same object or scene during a single occasion, which results in substantial redundancy across photos. Accordingly, compressing and storing each photo individually can be extremely inefficient, particularly for groups of similar photos with substantial redundancy.